珍しい愛 Unusual Love
by witchhouseparty
Summary: After living in unexpected poverty, Hinata Hyuga gets discovered. As an up & coming pop artist in Japan, she is everywhere. With a chart topping debut album, she is the jewel of Uchiha Records. Will she succeed in dominating Japan and fall in love? DISCONTINUED
1. Introductions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Because, trust me, if I did, it would be A LOT different.

Hi, everyone! This is my first story and I hope you like it! Hinata is a pop singer, but she's not the typical pop artist. She has a very diverse sound. I would say her sound is a combination of Mika Nakashima, Anna Tsuchiya, and Koda Kumi. Enjoy! xoxo

"speech"

_thoughts_

* * *

Never in a million years would I have thought this would be happening to me; the infamous disgraced Hyuga heiress. I am finally living my dreams, the dreams that seemed so far away. The blouse I have on probably costs more than most people make in a lifetime and I am wearing the best make-up that money can buy. And, my world-famous vocal coach, Kurenai, is helping me warm-up with vocals exercises I didn't even think existed. My heart thumps as I reach the last high note.

* * *

"Three minutes 'till show time, Hina!" a stage person yells from the hallway. Kurenai hurries the warm-up along and gives me a little hug.

"You've come a long way, Hinata-chan. I'm proud of you. Go out there and rock that crowd!" She says happily. I smile and give her another hug,

"Thank you, Kurenai-sama, I will give it my all." I walk out of the dressing room, Kakashi, my make-up artist comes over and adds a bit more make-up to my face.

My heart thumps as he says, "There we go. Break a leg, kid," and pushes me over to my stage entrance. I can hear everyone chanting my name. Tears start to form in my eyes. _This is no time to cry! Get out there and perform!_ So, with that, I grab my mic and walk out onto stage.

* * *

I know it's short, but the next chapters will be much longer. Review? :3


	2. Debut

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Because, trust me, if I did, it would be A LOT different.

Hello, everyone! Here is chapter two! Some info: Hinata, Ino, TenTen = 21 / Neji = 22 / Itachi = 27

* * *

After an exhilarating debut concert, I have to hurry offstage and change for my album release party. Anko, my stylist, throws me a high-neck, backless chiffon dress. I take a moment to admire how it's white at the top and turns into a darker purple towards the bottom.

"C'mon, Hina, time is not on our side! Here, put these shoes on!" she exclaims throwing me a pair of lovely purple Louboutins. I scurry behind a changing screen and make the quickest change ever. Anko quickly changes out my earrings and places a cute white purse in my hand.

Kakashi lazily trots over and teases my hair so that half of it is up in a little bump and the rest tumbles down my bare back in loose curls. Curling my bangs in a little and touching up my make-up, he smiles under his mask and shoos me away. Anko walks me out to the street where a limo is waiting for me as well as screaming fans.

People reach out over the ropes, their faces painted with excitement and happiness. My lips curl up in a smile and I wave to all of my fans. I love my fans, without their help, I wouldn't be where I am today. I reach the car, wave one last time, and get in. Getting into the car, I am attacked by Ino and TenTen, my best friends and label mates.

"You did so great, Hinata!" Ino cries loudly hugging me harder.

"You did! I love to see you perform!" TenTen says happily.

"Thanks, guys. I really enjoyed myself." I tell them with a shy smile. The car finally starts and we all sit down.

"Oh, Hina, I just love your dress! Turn around and let me see the whole thing!" Ino demands. So, I turn around slightly to give her a good view.

"Ah! The backless is beautiful and shows off your tattoo!" TenTen says lightly touching the skin of my back. I have two tattoos that grace my skin. The first one is a lavender dragon that covers my whole back. And, I have my family symbol on my wrist. The limo stops and Ino squeals,

"Are you ready, Hina? It's your time to shine!" she says with a big smile. I take a deep breath,

* * *

"I guess so. Let's go!" I tell them and I step out. I am greeted with flashing lights and screaming fans. Fans hold banners of my face and copies of my debut album, STRANGE EMOTIONS. My face lights up and I head over to sign some albums and let my fans take pictures of me.

"C'mon, Hina! We got to go inside now!" Ino yells walking up to the entrance. I blow some kisses and walk over to the door. As on cue, a round of applause goes off once I step inside. My mouth forms into another smile and I walk into the party. TenTen leaves my side and brings back my cousin Neji over. Neji is a famous dancer; he owns a dance school and regularly appears on television.

He gives me a small hug, "Good job, Hinata. Your album is great and this party is going great. Hiashi would be proud." Neji says over the music. Tears threaten to fall as I think of my dead father and I take a deep breath.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san. I appreciate your kind words." I thank him. He gives me a rare smile, then goes off somewhere with TenTen.

"I'm going to go dance! Want to come along?" Ino asks as our collaboration song, ESCTACY, comes on. Ino simply loves to dance, that's just the reason why she makes techno music.

"No, thanks. I think I'll go outside soon. Have fun!" I yell after her as she runs onto the dance floor. After mingling with various people from Uchiha Records, I drift outside where it's quieter and people are drinking, smoking, and conversing. I walk past a crowd of people and a deep voice calls after me,

* * *

"Hina?" it questions as I turn to face a pair of deep, onyx eyes. My heart skips a beat. This is the famous business tycoon, Itachi Uchiha, owner of Uchiha Records. I give him a bow,

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama," I utter nervously. _Kami, he is beyond handsome._ Probably around 6 feet tall compared to my own 5'5. He wears a black suit with a red tie. His long ebony hair is tied in a loose ponytail and his face holds the most penetrating gaze I've seen.

"Please, Hinata-chan," he says pronouncing my name slowly.

"Call me Itachi-san. I hate formalities. And, I believe you're on your way to becoming my best-selling artist this year with your debut album," he declares as the people around him dissipate until it's just the two of us.

"Thank you, Itachi-san. I really put my heart into it. So, hopefully, it can live up to your high expectations," I tell him smoothly.

"So I have seen. I've also seen that you wrote all the lyrics yourself. Were my songwriters not to your liking?" he asks in a quiet but strong voice. _Yeah! All they wrote was garbage!_

"Itachi-san, they were wonderful, but I feel, to really put my heart into it, I must write all the lyrics myself," I explain to him respectfully.

"I see. And, do you really believe in everything that you sing about in your songs?" he asks with challenge in his tone.

"Yes. Yes, I do," I reply defiantly. _Why the hell would I sing about something I don't believe it?_

"Well, Hinata-chan, not only are you beautiful and talented, but you have quite a spirit as well," Itachi announces with a mask of lust, pride, and maturity upon his face.

"T-Thank you, Itachi-san," I stutter. _Dammit! I haven't stuttered for years. Why did I just do it now? _He chuckles and grabs a stray curl from my shoulder,

"I hope I can get to know you better, Hinata-chan. Until then," he says gently kissing my hand. The last thing I see is his smirk as he walks back inside and vanishes. Awestruck, I stand there for a moment. _Wow, this day has been something different…_

_

* * *

_The party goes on beautifully. Even though I can feel Itachi's gaze on me every second until I get in the limo to leave. The limo takes me to Sharingan Towers, where everyone under Uchiha Records lives, including Itachi. Right as I close my door, I see him. And, his stony, onyx eyes.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it! :)


	3. UPDATE!

Hello everyone! Unusual Love is still alive! Sorry for being gone for so long. I tend to get lazy during summer vacation. I actually have a couple new chapters written up in my notebook.

So, I will get around to typing them up. I have also been brainstorming a new story with one of my friends. It might happen, it might not. Well, let's pray that I get the drive to type up those new chapters. Thank you for reading! I'll leave you guys with the music video of the song I am currently in love with. Enjoy! (It's YouTube!)

.com/watch?v=36dWBpZIKDY


End file.
